omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Skywalker
|-|Return of the Jedi= |-|The Force Awakens/Sequel Trilogy= Statistics Name: Luke Skywalker. Origin: Star Wars. Classification: Human, Jedi Knight, Jedi Master. Gender: Male. Age: 19 (A New Hope), 22 (Empire Strikes Back), 23 (Return of the Jedi), 53 (TFA). Tier: | C-1 '''| '''D-1, D-2 | D-2, Higher | Destructive Capacity: | Building Level (Can keep up and trade strikes with Magnaguards with his lightsaber) | At least Town Level, likely City Level (Capable of cutting those with durability similar to General Grievous' with his lightsaber | City Level, likely higher (Dueled Darth Vader and eventually overpowered him. Capable of cutting those with durability similar to General Grievous' with his lightsaber). | Speed: | Subsonic, with Massively Hypersonic Reactions & Combat (Kept up with Magnaguards). | Subsonic, with Massively Hypersonic Reactions & Combat (Dueled Darth Vader). | Subsonic, with Massively Hypersonic Reactions & Combat (Dueled Darth Vader who could not continue to keep up with his strikes later in their duel). | Durability: | Naturally Peak Human Level, Building Level with Force amplification (Took hits from Magnaguards) | Naturally Peak Human Level, '''at least '''Town Level, likely City Level with Force amplification (Managed to somewhat defend against Darth Vader's telekinetic attacks on Bespin) | Naturally Peak Human Level, '''at least '''City Level, possibly Small Island Level with Force amplification (Survived Emperor Palpatine's Force Lightning which ultimately killed Darth Vader for some time). | Intelligence: Though he received little training, Luke Skywalker became a skilled Jedi in combat & lightsaber duelist. Though his level proved inadequate during his first, but brief duel against Darth Vader on Cymoon 1, his combat skills had improved for their duel on Bespin, and culminated with him besting the Dark Lord in combat during the Battle of Endor. His knowledge of the Force and his abilities with it also grew as time went on, being comparable to Vader. Stamina: Superhuman+. Range: | Extended Melee Range, Several Dozens of Metres | Weaknesses: Inexperienced and naive at first, however by the events of Empire Strikes Back & so forth. these traits have dissolved. None notable. Key: | A New Hope | Empire Strikes Back | Return of the Jedi | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (Capable of reflecting, redirecting, and absorbing energy attacks launched at him) | Same in Empire Strikes Back & Return of the Jedi | Weapons & Equipment Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, Luke Skywalker's lightsaber Notable Attacks & Techniques Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects using the power of the Force. For a sufficiently skilled practitioner, the size of the object will not matter. One could lift something as small as a piece of fruit to an X-wing starfighter, as well as dispel gaseous substances & disarming enemies. Its only limits is the creative potential the Force-user has. Force Leap: '''A Force Power that used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force users adept in this technique could perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. '''Mind Trick: '''An ability of the Force that allowed the practitioner to influence the thoughts of the affected, generally to the user's advantage. When using the mind trick, the practitioner generally adopted a suggestive tone of voice and used a distinctive gesture, waving their hand in front of the target's face. '''Force Barrier: Both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the Light or Dark Sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. It can also be used to protect one's self from harmful gases if trapped in a space with such. Force Choke: '''A Dark Side Force Power where one would strangle the victim (usually to death) with the Force. It is often performed with a grip-like gesture. '''Tutaminis: Through the Force, Force users could draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Note: This profile covers the Disney Canon version of Luke Skywalker. Category:Character Profiles Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tier C Category:Tier D